bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Windfall the wanderer
Super secret Collab Project An excellent question, but one best answered under the cover of darkness on an inactive wiki. For a long time now it has been a headcanon of mine that, at some point in the history of the Matoran Universe, somebody (probably Artahka) tried to nationalize the Toa, placing one in each of the domes of the Great Spirit Robot to keep an eye on things before the Brotherhood of Makuta took over the role. Considering Artahka was chiefly charged with the aid of Toa and that the Toa population used to be significantly higher, this isn't a headcanon outside the realm of possibility. However, with the lawless history of the Matoran Universe in recent times and in consideration of the hurt sentiments felt towards Toa on a universe-wide scale, you can imagine a lot of these heroes met less than glamorous endings. Lately I've been considering it a small pet project to depict the final resting places of such Toa through photography in Zero Hour and a couple of other future projects. For a while now, I've also been looking for a competent MOCist who can help me in creating one such fallen character; a project where said competent MOCer builds the Toa's original form, then I depict their broken remains, then we make a collaborative article for the character. Given your recent and substantial experience with building Toa characters, you were the first person who came to mind. Since you would be building the original form of the ancient hero in question, I think it should only be fair that you get the overruling decision in this Toa's appearance. I have a complete collection of all collectible Kanohi and can easily acquire any mask type off of Bricklink. We could totally use this place to snowball the concept of our shared Toa, which is all I can really do for the moment (being on campus and away from my collection). It might also be worth discussing the manner in which the character died, be it through natural causes or assassination at the hands of a Dark Hunter. In whatever case, I see this project as an opportunity for something really creative and look forward to what it could yield. Glad to hear you're so enthusiastic about this project! Flat gold is an excellent choice. Would really set the character out as an old-timey hero once adorned in regal armor. I would personally avoid the Toa of Light option since it runs the risk of being canonically inaccurate (I've always hated it but apparently Takanuva was the first Toa of Light). Either the Toa of Stone or the Toa of Air would be the best options in my opinion. Stone is perhaps the less popular element, so I'm ever so slightly inclined to recommend that one, but it really depends on which version's color scheme falls together best. Well now, both of these gentlemen are looking dandy. Loving both of those torso designs but I feel I am leaning in favor of the Toa of Stone ever-so-slightly. No to mention the fact I painted a couple of HF armor shells dark gold for a Takanuva MOC already and could totally re-use them for the burial version. But, that being said, the Toa of Air has a lot going for him as well in way of the jungle spikes and unusual Kanohi. I lean towards the Toa of Stone at this early stage but the choice is ultimately yours, after all. Looking very good, my friend. I can see this working out very well. With the full figure assembled, the idea definitely feels a lot more solid. There are some very appealing building techniques at play here. The use of the FDG KK shoulderpads will probably work out to our advantage anyway since it makes the guy fully purist, thereby giving him a unique charm. As for the Kanohi, I feel as though the use of a FDG Kualsi fits pretty well. I don't think I've seen a Toa of Stone with that mask before, which lends itself to slightly greater originality than the Dekar mask would. Additionally, since that mask isn't how a Kualsi actually looks (because of all this Toa Hagah having masks looking like other Kanohi nonsense), we could take this as an opportunity to give him a lesser-known Kanohi, like a Mask of Conjuring or Healing. Something practical that doesn't have a set form. Now that we have progress with the build itself, I do agree that this would be a good time to start talking about his ultimate fate. One of my own little tidbits of an idea is that he was one of many Toa killed during a period of shifting attitudes towards Toa, most likely out of spite and done so perhaps by a Dark Hunter or killed whilst trying to apprehend a dangerous Rahi, one of the many that began to show up during this period. As for a name, Nolbrunn seems to be kicking around in my mind at the sight of this chap. Excellent stuff. No need to worry about hurrying into finalizing the build. Since I'm still on campus for the next few days, I won't get the chance to build the decomposed version for some time now. That cause of death seems like an appropriate one. His story could potentially become a cautionary tale of overconfidence for young Toa not to become too reliant upon their weapons. Either of those Masks would fit nicely. I'm inclined to lean towards the Mask of Conjuring since that mask is used less in fanon stories and has infinitely more interesting implications. Anyway, I'm glad to see how well this is going. I'll try to create the basis for the page over the next few days. The plan is, after that to create his article depicting him as a Matoran (with a placeholder 'No Image Available' photo) from years gone by. Then, when you get all the pieces you need, we can post his photograph on the page and reveal that he became a Toa at some point in his history. And then, after people have had some time to adjust to his character, I will abruptly add his burial remains and reveal that he died long ago. Glad to hear it! His demise could become something of a parable. I'll start off the original draft the page, detailing his biography up till the point of his Matoran life, then the History section will gradually evolve with each iteration of his character. We can, of course, add whatever relevant details and notes we like along the way. Well, the finished version really is something to behold. He looks better than I could even have hoped him to. The mix of yellow and black feels very TECHNIC whilst the gold adds a truly majestic quality. I'd tell you that you've done a tremendous job here, but you hardly need me to tell you how capable you are. I look forward to building my own version of this chap tremendously. As for the page itself, I started a draft a couple of days but got pre-occupied by an essay. I'm currently working to update the main page. After I've done that I'll create the first version of the page, detailing Nolbrunn's Matoran life, then we can get things underway. He's looking pretty fantastic, I must admit. I'm starting to realize that I very well may be able to build my own version of Toa Nolbrunn in addition to his burial. In addition, I've actually been thinking of writing a short story about a young Toa learning the ways of the Toa Code. Could very well use it as an opportunity to give Nolbrunn an actual story appearance. In any case, probably best to upload the image of his Toa form to CBW once the story is nearing completion. Glad to see that the character is progressing. I think we have something really special here! So Secret Would you be available on chat in a couple of days time? I have something important I wish to discuss with you. Anytime in the next week is good (barring Wednesday) and I refresh my Recent Changes every hour. Just drop me a message when you're free and I should respond somewhat quickly. Could even do it later today. Whoops. Sorry I missed you there. I'm on CBW at the moment, if you're still around. Finally got around to building my version of Toa Nolbrunn. Only real difference lies in the hands, where I couldn't find two unbroken keetorange Glatorian fists. When I do the burial version, I think I will go for Exo Force fingers to compromise.